Warriors: Darkstars story
by stupidandgay
Summary: This is a story about my warrior cat Darkstar...READ IT AND IT WILL CHANGE YO LIFE! ;3;


Warriors: Darkstar's story!

"Come on Darkkit! Open your eyes!" mewed a tiny,brown kit.

"Hush now,Littlekit,He will open them when he is ready." Meowed a fluffy light tan tabby she-cat.

"But-"  
"Listen to your mother Littlekit," Meowed another she-cat,this cat was dark grey and had light yellow eyes.

_Yes! When I am ready!_

"Fine,Hey Frostkit! Do you wanna play a game?" The tiny light tan she-cat,Littlekit meowed. The white kit,with light grey specks growled playfully and shook his tail back and forth dropping into a crouch position.

"Y-eah!" Littlekit dropped down as well and the two began to circle each other. Frostkit was the first one to make a move,he jumped into the air and pounced on Littlekit,they both spun in circles play-fighting.

"Hey you two! Watch out LIttlekit your gonna hit dar-!" Yowled The light tan she-cat queen. But LIttlekit wasn't paying attention and fell right into Darkkit.

"Ooof! Watch it!" Darkkit hissed,as his eyes began opening. When he first opened them,Littlekit was right in his face.

"He's done it Momma! He opened his eyes!" Littlekit bounced around happily. Darkkit looked around the den,it was a grey rock cave,with nests made of leaves and cotton.

_Wow! This is c-cool..._

Darkkit met eyes with a light tan queen and blinked.

"Are you my momma?" He mewed curiously. The queen laughed and licked the kit between his ears.

"Yes,dear one,my name is Peaceheart." She gave him a look of compassion.

"Peaceheart?,Okay momma! Your name is very purdy!" Darkkit giggled.

"Momma! Can I show Darkkit around?" Littlekit meowed,bounding up to the two,her blue eyes glowing.

"Oh,I don't know," Peaceheart meowed gently."It may be a bit too soon for that."

"But Momma! Frostkit has already been out!" Littlekit protested.

"Yes I know,but Frostkit is much older than you two,and besides that they will be starting Apprentice training soon." Purred Peaceheart.

"Is it dangerous out there,momma?" Darkkit asked,his eyes were glowing with curiousty. Peaceheart laughed at his expression.

"Not in the clan It's not,but the forest can be very dangerous my sweet kits,You may go,but try not to stir the peace." Peaceheart mewed and licked darkkit between the ears gently.

"Yes! Thank you momma,We won't!" Littlekit was pretty much running out the den as soon as they had had permission to go.

"W-oah...It's big out here.." Darkkit mewed sounding surprised as he looked around the camp wide eyed. The camp was mostly grass. It was surrounded by bushes and trees of course,but it was all grass on the inside. There was one spot where the earth had been dug out,and a puddle inside of it,most likely for drinking. Darkkit saw the fresh kill pile,and it looked well stocked up on food,and maybe than a little. He purred in delight.

_I should get to know this place._

"Darkkit! Littlekit! You've come out!" Purred a black tom,with wild orange eyes,almost red (They had red flecks in them.)

"Yes! We have it's so cool out here,I can't wait until I'm an apprentice!" Littlekit exclaimed excitedly. The black tom let out a purr of delight.

"Well,I'm a little worried actually,I'm not looking forward to picking fleas." Ravenpaw mewed and stuck his tongue out.

"A warrior always needs to respect his elders,even if that means picking fleas." Another Jet black warrior was standing right behind the black kit. Darkkit looked up at the tom and his eyes sparkled with fascination.

"A warrior! Wow He's so big!" LIttlekit mewed cheerily. The big warrior let out a purr.

"Well now,thats very nice Little one,but I'm far from big." He laughed heartily and pattet the black tom on the head with his tail.

"Ravenkit here is my son," he meowed with proudness. Ravenpaw looked down bashfully.

"Wow Ravenpaw! Your dad is cool,I don't know who our dad is..." Littlekit meowed excitedly. Darkkit looked down and pawed at the grass. They really didn't know who their father was,Peaceheart had never really talked about him.

"You don't?" Ravenpaw looked up at them.

Darkkit shook his head in sync with Littlekit. The black warrior gave the two a compassionant look.

"Well,I Don't know either,but I'm sure Peaceheart,or one of her close friends would tell you." He meowed nicely. A yowl surprised them and caused them to spin around.

Standing at the base of the hill was a massive white tom,with dark grey paws,and dark blue eyes.

"All cats old enough to hunt their own prey,join me at the Meeting hill!" His voice was deep. All the cats big enough to hunt went straight to the bottom of the hill.

Murmurs of question could be heard everywhere. Darkkit looked eagerly at the cat on the hill. Littlekit was bouncing up and down cheerily. Ravenpaw went to the bigger crowd,leaving the other two standing there.

"Now all of you may have heard of one of our queens,Peaceheart,has had her Kits." He meowed loudly. Darkkit listened intently.

"Darkkit,we're listening to a clan meeting! Our first-!" Darkkit shut Littlekit up with a hiss.

"Well I have a confession to make!," He meowed. Darkkit caught sight of a dark brown tom shaking his head in the background,than he walked away,behind the hill."Peaceheart..Is my mate." The clan leader stated broadly. Gasps could be heard all over the clan. Darkkit caught the leaders eye,and they both stared at each other intently for a moment. Littlekit must not have noticed the leaders words,because she was chatting to Frostkit. The leader slowly broke eye contact with his son and stared into the trees."You all know what must happen,but I Decline the dicision. I am giving up my position as Leader. I will not see another Kit die," He meowed louder.

Loud gasps sounded around the camp,the white tom jumped down from the hill. Darkkit ran up to the tom in a flash and they looked at each other.

"Your my father?" He meowed,Littlekit stopped to look at them,and her eyes widened.

"Wait,Darkkit you can't talk that way to the clan Leader!" Littlekit hissed. "I apologize for my brother.."  
The white toms eyes glistened with tears,and pride." Don't worry,I am not leader anymore,Fallenstar is now." The tom meowed gently before parting ways and running out into the forest. Darkkit stood staring at the trees after the tom. "Why did he leave?..." Darkkit meowed under his breath. Littlekit was staring at the other warriors. Some were giving them dirty looks,and others were giving them sad looks. Peaceheart ran out of her den and scurried to her kits. "My kits..We must go inside the den. Now." She meowed frantically,and pushed the two,with her nose,back to the nursery. The dark grey she-cat had a worried look on her face and she kept Frostkit very close to her. "I think we should stay in here for a while..." Peaceheart mewed.

"Peaceheart what are you going to do now that the whole clan knows?" whispered the Dark grey she cat. "I Dont know Greymist,I just dont know," She shook her head.

Darkkit watched outside the den as cats ran around scurrying and worrying about everything, but the only cat he could really see was Fallenstar, Darkkit knew that their clan had different ways, one being that there was no starclan. But Darkkit could see a glint of darkness in the toms eyes as he watched the scurrying clan. And that is when Darkkit realized he would never trust or accept this tom as his leader.


End file.
